Crystal Clear
by Takashi Miike
Summary: Kole finds some time alone to herself after the Titans have left. One shot. Contains graphic sexual content.


Kole sighed, not for the first time that day.

It was good to be alone again. With the recent company gone, the silence was quite welcome. She closed her eyes and let it fall over her. Only the ambient noises stood out: chirping insects, the rustle of leaves, and the ever present murmur of the river that wound, sliced, halved its way through the valley that she called home. It was pleasant to have the isolation after the past few days. Yes, they had been eventful.

The Titans had literally dropped in, taken one look at the existence she joyfully shared with Gnaark, and started to pity her. Well, where would they be now if it hadn't been for them? For their unusual abilities? They'd be deep within the clutches of Dr. Light who had proven a more difficult adversary than any of them had dreamed.

Of course, so would she. Trapped in the crude prison designed to exploit her to help him try and conquer the world. Not the most original designs on power, but he had come close to succeeding. It had been exciting, and she was glad for the adventure. Sometimes this life did bore her, but she was glad to have it after everything she'd been through in her life until now.

She turned from the dense growth of trees and foliage towards the river. It meandered away from her in slow turns, babbling to itself before disappearing when a hill rose to block her view. A herd of sauropods bellowed somewhere in the distance. There was a snarl, a hiss, and a shriek that sounded almost human. The raptors were out hunting; they seemed unfazed by everything that had happened. She'd seen the hunts before. Often times, the predators were out stalking shortly before dinner, so there was no way she could avoid their voracious machinations. It didn't bother her though. Violence was a part of life. A hard lesson well learned.

It was dark, but then it was always dark this time of year. It would be "night" soon. Almost time for dinner.

Gnaark was off somewhere, doing whatever it was that he did when he was alone. She had tried to follow him once, but he'd been too quick for her. His long arms, longer than her legs, allowed him swiftness and mobility that she could only dream of. As it was, she could only achieve a sort of combative grace when he used her to keep their home safe from marauding packs of rapacious reptiles.

Now she was sitting. Tree bark scraped against her back when she moved. It wasn't unpleasant. It was another thing she enjoyed: being so intimate with nature. Something she knew the Titans couldn't achieve living so near the city. It made her smile to think about that. Sure, they could keep the world safe from evil, but they couldn't tell you which way was north when lost in a dark forest could they? Yeah, they could learn, but they couldn't do it right _now_ which is what mattered to her.

She sighed again and shifted. The bark dug into her back, and she had to move again, but it wasn't a big deal. A brief glance at the trees told her she had an hour before dinner (the moon would be up soon)a, and Gnaark still hadn't shown up to help her prepare. Oh well. More time alone. She set her mind to wandering, tracing the details around her. The shapes of the trees. The way the hills rolled almost like waves, breaking before the heavy forests began. The mountains rising like a jagged scythe into the sky. In the deeper parts of her world, things were only visible as gray on black, as edged shadows. She'd never been there, either alone or with Gnaark, and hoped to keep it that way.

Once she'd been skirting the edge of an almost impenetrable swath of flora, and as she'd come near it, she'd heard something, a warble that made her sick to her stomach. It had been a swift jog back to camp, with constant glances over her shoulder. When she thought about it later that night, she could swear she'd seen eyes. But maybe that was her imagination. When the sun went down for arctic winter and the darkness was suffocating, she could hear it in her mind.

It was best not to think about such things. It was easy to put that thought aside. It would come back to her soon enough.

Kole closed her eyes and let the warmth from the springs of rivers that flowed beneath the soil wash over her. She could feel the heat on her face. The back of her arms. The part of her thighs which were exposed. With the way she was sitting, it was sensible on another part of her. She pulled at her skirt, trying to cover herself.

No luck. It was too short, but that didn't matter, it was a pleasant enough sensation, and one she'd indulged when she'd been alone a few times here and there.

The heat _did_ feel good, that much she knew. Did anything else really matter? She allowed a single finger to do what it would and was unsurprised when it found its way to her panties, pressing against the fabric between her legs. Her finger traced slowly up, and then just as slowly downward. It was a short path and easily taken again with equal relish. She closed her eyes. Two fingers pulled her panties away from her leg. Skin on skin now. Fingers poised for entrance. She opened one blue eye and inspected the forest around her.

No one and nothing she recognized was set to intrude on her.

She let two fingers wriggle their way in up to the finger nail and stopped. She waited a moment and then pried herself apart. Despite the agreeable weather, there was a breeze that cooled her delicates. She lifted her ass off the ground, and in one smooth motion, pulled her skirt up to her waist and her panties to her ankles. She let her legs relax, forming a diamond that began at the cleft between her legs and ended with the bottoms of her feet touching.

Another inspection before she proceeded. Her hips swayed in anticipation. It wasn't often that she got to treat herself. Most days were spent merely existing. Gathering food, cleaning, laundry, duties that had to be done to keep them alive and in good health. It was the rare occasion that she could indulge, and that made it all the sweeter. It felt like she earned this one. Too bad she wasn't near her room. She'd found a stone in the river that had been eroded away into a certain suggestive shape. It was tucked in between the two mattresses she slept on. It had never been used, and she was too far ahead to abort now and relocate. Next time though, next time. Yes.

Without any sort of aid, it was best to take it slow now. She shoved four fingers into her mouth, running her tongue over them to get them good and wet then plunged them inside her. She waited a moment before proceeding. She wiggled them, grazing her innards. They were only inserted up to the second knuckle. She withdrew them to the first, gauging how moist she was. She didn't feel any undue friction. Back inside with just as much caution .There was only the barest of resistance. She pulled out again, savoring the heat of her insides, the feel of hot flesh folded around her hands, of the beginnings of those most pleasurable of muscle contractions.

Sweat was starting to slick her brow and mat her bangs to her forehead, but she didn't know or care whether it was one type of heat or another. It took only a second to wipe it with the back of her free hand. She wiped that across her skirt.

More and more, she was starting to open up. She parted herself with two fingers, exposing a lighter pink flesh that had a slight glean in the approaching twilight. She ran a finger across it, waiting for the first gentle eddy of pleasure. There were other parts she could touch to get there quicker, but she wanted to take her time. You never knew when something like this would happen again. Her vulva tried to fold itself over her fingers, but she kept herself firmly open. She traced her lips, first the outer, on the inside, then the inner on the outside.

She shivered and squeaked when the pleasure washed up her body with such intensity that it seemed her veins were set aflame. She could feel it warming her sweat-chilled thighs, could feel it rolling its way up her abdomen, the way it made the tips of her fingers feel like she'd just gotten a static shock, and last, the way it made her eyes feel as if they could be pushed from their sockets.

It was only going to get better though. She let her fingers linger within her for a few moments longer and then withdrew them again. She opened one eye when her heartbeat had quieted and her blood didn't sing so fiercely. There was a nubbin of flesh protruding from conjunction at the top of her lips. It was a shade paler than the rest of her. Just the barest of curves could be seen. With the way her vulva blocked her view, it seemed more like a tear drop than the bulb she knew it was.

Right now, she needed a little primer. The first person that came to her mind was Robin. She'd noticed that his pants were a bit too tight for someone as thin as he was, but then if that bulge had been any indication, he probably wanted the girls to fear him as much as his enemies. If she had to guess, she'd say he was Gnaark's equal in size. While she'd only caught him once, it had been enough. It was big, of that she had no doubt, but his hands made him appear that much smaller.

Robin was nice, but she also liked Starfire. The redhead had an air of innocence about her, and hadn't shown the least bit of contempt towards her lifestyle. Her overweening curiosity might be irritating, but their time together had been affable. Starfire seemed easy to get along with. Plus those little eyebrows were cute.

Starfire was nice, but she was a bit clueless about how Cyborg went about the deed. She could imagine him walking into a room with his intended lying on a bed, carrying a diamond-patterned steel case. He'd set it on the blanket and open it with an air of the theatrical. First one latch, then the other: they'd open with a snap, metal colliding with metal. Inside was silk covered foam padding molded to a shape recognizable by anyone anywhere. He'd pick it up and attach it about where it went, and then let her rip. Literally. There was a rip cord near the base where it screwed onto him. He'd yank it once, and the engine would turn over with a squeal. He'd grin and pull it a second time. That would do it. It would hum to life, vibrating madly, his lover trembling to receive him.

She giggled at the thought; could feel muscles tensing when she did. If she moved her hand now, there was a good chance she'd cum prematurely. It was easy to relax; to admire her surroundings and calm down.

Beast Boy was cute enough, yeah, but she didn't think anyone that young could have any experience (if only she knew).

Raven didn't do much for her. Fucking her must be like fucking a corpse that could talk. She shuddered. Thoughts of Raven wouldn't trouble her any more.

Starfire drifted back into her fantasy. She imagined the girl stripping those purple garments from her purple skin. Would her nipples be red like humans or would they be an odd color? Like a green to match her eyes? Another thing to make her titter. First, she would take her boots off. For some reason, Kole couldn't picture her wearing socks. The idea was absurd in some way she couldn't really say. But then she couldn't imagine her wearing a bra, and knew for certain that she wasn't wearing panties. If either of the boys had noticed, they'd said nothing. Or perhaps they'd grown used to it by now. Of all of them, Robin had laid the best claim to her. Be that as it may, the boy wonder didn't own Kole's fantasies, and he wasn't here now.

Next, Starfire would pull her gauntlets off. Her arms were a uniform tone, matching the pigmentation elsewhere on her body despite her time spent in the earth sun (although a tan Starfire was funny on its own).

By now Kole was circling her clitoris, teasing herself, like an appetizer for a very tasty main course. She brought a finger to her mouth again and sucked on it before inserting it as deep as she could. She was sunk up to the knuckles, deep, and wanting still deeper. With some careful maneuvering she was able to arrange her fingers with the middle two on top of the index finger and pink, almost like a spike spearing her crotch. She was able to go up to her thumb, as deep as was possible without injuring herself.

Here and there, she'd been able to get the entire fist in there, but it'd been hard t remove when she was done. Plus, one the few times when that had happened, she'd been a bit more boisterous than usual and almost hurt herself. She wasn't anxious to have that happen anytime soon .Others it seemed were more interested in doing that than she cared to contemplate right now.

Starfire had her gauntlets removed and was running her hands down her body. Outlining the curves that she was so proud of.

Kole wet her lips in anticipation.

When Starfire brought her hands back up, they happened to slip up her halter top. She pulled up and the bottom curves of her breasts were visible. Her hands dropped down again. Her thumbs were nestled in the waistline of her skirt. That beautiful purple skirt. When her hands ascended again they tugged at the waist band, revealing more of her orange skin. That delicious orange skin. Kole looked up at her face. Starfire cocked an eyebrow and her lips parted slightly. It was crystal clear that Starfire wanted it. She wanted it bad.

Kole had foregone any notion of caution and thrust her entire hand inside. Her thumb was nestled below the rest of her fingers. She was buried up to the wrist. Even the most trivial of movements sent lightning lancing through her body. A feeblesigh passed across her lips and her toes curled inside of her shoes. Her knees bent and her legs parted to allow more overt progress. She let one finger trace her nipples through her top.

Now then, back to Starfire.

Kole was bucking against her fist as she imagined Starfire finally hauling her halter over her head. It mussed her hair, but that was fixed with a shake of her head.

Kole pinched one nipple between her finger and her thumb. Her eyes were shut tight. Almost to the point of pain, but that didn't matter. Sweat had made patches on her armpits, and her legs glistened. Her cunt was dribbling, leaking a small amount of fluid onto the dirt. It ran down the bunched folds of her outer lips.

The only thing required at this point was a bit of motion from her fist. When she attempted to pull out, her body was reluctant to release the intruder. There was a suction that pulled at her and she wasn't willing to find out what it would take get her hand out until it was absolutely necessary. She was rolling one nipple with her thumb at this point. When she pinched it again, she let out another squeak, this one louder than before. If anyone had heard it, she didn't care. In her fantasy world, Starfire was doffing her skirt, kicking off of her ankles. She turned her attention to her other nipple and giving it equal time. She drove her fist deeper. Her vagina gobbled her hand up with ease.

When she wiggled her fingers, it almost made her cum on the spot. She lurched forward with a gasp. She bent her fingers back into a fist and rotated her hand to cover more area. Her free hand dropped down to her clitoris again. A mere touch, just a glance, made her stomach twitch and her vagina clench with renewed vigor. Her breath was loud in her ears. Sweat rolled down her neck, dampening her collar. Her sleeves were sticking to her arms. Her ass hurt, but it was something she didn't mind. It felt good in a strange way. She stuck her palm over her clit, centering it in the center of her free hand. She grazed it with her hand, letting it rub up and down, from the tip of her middle finger to the large muscle of her thumb. The first time, she could feel the beginnings of a wave of pleasure. The second time she didn't, it was almost an out of the body experience. She rocked backwards, her back bumping into the tree. The third time, her hips bucked upward and she almost came. She could feel fluid running down her perineum and onto the ground.

She braced her feet, digging her heels into the moist soil, and forced her fist in as deep as it could go. Her squeal was louder and more intense. It was tempered by a few shallow, whistling breaths. She tried to inhale through her nose, to regain some control, and it almost worked. Her chest didn't move up so high when she drew in air, nor did it descend as quickly.

It was easy to turn back to her fantasy. She was kissing Starfire, making the first few fumbles at her naked breasts, cupping her buttocks and pulling the other girl into her. She imagined Starfire tilting her head to one side, her lips parted, beckoning.

Kole's hands were up to their old tricks. Her fist was shaking furiously, her other hand was rubbing her clit with enough force to flatten it on the down stroke. She could feel the insistent tension as flesh pulled on flesh. She was as exposed as she could ever be. Her clitoris poking out of her. The entrance of her vagina would have been visible if not for her fist damming it. When her hips moved, all of her ass could be seen. Her skin was pale and made paler by the diffuse light of sunset.

A cool breeze made her shiver and stiffen. That pleasant heat within her was forceful. When she gripped, it grew.

Her mind was nearly empty now, only flashing splinters of thought, of erotic images. She breathed only because it was involuntary, but she knew when she came that she would hold her breath until her orgasm had passed. And it was getting close now. She'd been holding back. Bringing herself closer to climax's summit, then retreating, letting it abate before starting anew and stopping just short. Soon enough, she would get carried away and cum. No rush; all good things took time, and if she didn't' have the time, she made it where she could. Quickies weren't too much fun. There was very little mental pleasure in it. There was a process to it. Everything had to be right.

There was no rush at all, though things were starting to move faster. Each time she halted her march to orgasm, it was that much easier to get back to where she had been before stopping.

Her wrist was getting tired, but she didn't notice. The pain in her arm linked with the throb in her genitals. She was getting close now. Her eyes were shut so tight they sent explosions dancing across her retinas.

Her fist was vibrating so hard she thought she'd break a knuckle. Her free hand was rubbing fast enough to start a fire, and heat there was of another kind seeping up her body.

So close now…

When she came it always happened a certain way. First she would grow still. Then would shudder, letting out amoan and a sigh before shuddering again. Her legs would tremble the most. At least she was unable to remain in that half sitting, half squatting position and collapsed, falling hard onto her unprotected rear. Another thing that didn't register.

Her hips would jackknife upward. As she thrust as high as she could, she yanked her fist out with as much effort as she thought she needed. Fluid came out, not a squirt, but a dribble as her muscles pulled taut, clenched, and tried to clamp on a hand that was no longer there.

She squeaked again. Much louder than before. Volume didn't matter, only she and the insects would hear her, and only one of them knew what it meant.

Her breath was hot and quick. A sheen of sweat clung to her brow, glued her shirt to her back, and dampened the tops of her socks. It took a few minutes to get her wind back. She sat still, her back rigid (she didn't like how cold and slimy it felt when she leaned against the tree), eyes closed. She forced herself to inhale and exhale evenly. Three seconds for each breath. Her eyes started to clear. When she opened them, the moon was starting to rise. A small crescent was poking above the trees. It took her eyes a few minutes to adjust to this new light.

She sighed and stood up, and unfurled her skirt from around her hips. She took a few extra seconds to brush the dirt, leaves, and debris from off of it. Without a mirror, she could only hope that she'd removed everything from her backside. When a breeze wafted its way past, her ankles were chilled. She sighed again. It was nothing compared to her back. She was certain that it was several shades darker than the cloth around it. What if…? A quick check on her breasts assured her that they couldn't be seen.

Ok. Skirt was good. Socks were fine. If Gnaark asked, she'd jogged back to camp and that was that. Hopefully he'd believe it. One last thing before she returned though. Legs straddled. She bent at the waist, stretching her hamstrings. She raised her arms over head. Elbows and shoulders popped loudly. Her spine echoed the sentiment; being strained after sitting in one position for so long. She put her hands on her hips and leaned backwards. Her gaze shifted from straight in front of her to the canopy spread above her. It was beautiful this time of true night, when there were shadows starting to fill in the gaps that sunlight would otherwise pass through during the day. Nocturnal animals would come crawling out of them soon, roused by the moon's appearance and the call of circadian rhythm.. Rodents. Owls. The few tiny dinosaurs.

And Gnaark.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed. A flutter of birds took to wing from a nearby try, "Gnaark…? How long…? When…? Did you…?" before she could complete those sentences, a blush painted her cheeks a pale pink; she moaned, and crystallized: knees together, hands held to her mouth, blue eyes wide, antennae perfectly erect in unpleasant surprise.

Gnaark swung done from the trees, hoisting himself from the branches with a single motion from one wide arm. He shuffled his way towards her and stared deeply at her frozen features. Though she was immobilized, she could see everything he did. She couldn't run and hide. Not from him in this place. He knew it as well as her. This was the best she could do.

Gnaark took a few steps back and made sure she could see him, see him as he spoke with all the sincerity he could rally.

"Gnaark, gnaark, gnaark gnaark gnaaaaaark." (Kole, I'm sorry. I saw you coming and I was going to say something, but you seemed like you wanted to be left alone and then you started…)

He waited for her to reply. When she had resumed flesh in a few minutes, he sat down to wait, busying himself with whatever he could find. One finger was lodged deep in his ear when another flash of light announced her return.

Her head was bowed. She refused to look him in the eye. Her blush had deepened. She put her arms on his shoulders and opened her mouth.

"Gnaark," she said, enunciating each word with precision, "I forgive, but what you did was wrong. No better than what Dr. Light did, or what the Titans are trying to do with their communicator. You should've let me know you were there."

"Gnaark. Gnaark gnaark gnaark gnaark, _gnaark_." (I know, Kole, but I couldn't help it. By the time I thought about saying something, you _were_ already hard at it.)

His eyes dropped to her skirt and he made sure she could see he was grinning.

"Gnaark gnaark gnaark?" (If you need help, next time, maybe I can give you a hand?)

She blushed again, but he couldn't see it in the dark. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Stubble scraped her lips, but she didn't mind.

She embraced him, arms flung around his broad shoulders, "No," she kissed him again, "I _do_ love you, more than anyone else on this planet, but we're friends and I don't' want anything to ruin in it."

Gnaark nodded, and spoke with a sage tone, "Gnaark gnaark." (I understand) He sighed in an imitation of a recent habit and smiled at her again.

She gave him a mock push, "C'mon," she said, "I'm hungry. Race you back to camp!"

And was off before he had comprehended the challenge. It took only a moment for him to leap into the trees and swing after her.


End file.
